Le Mur
by Crafty Fox and Applecrumble
Summary: La tension entre Shinigami et Quincy était à son comble, exactement comme cela devait l'être. Seulement, la tension en question était bien différente de ce qu'elle aurait dû être. CHAPITRE 2 : REPONSES AUX REVIEWS ANONYMES.
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Le Mur

Pairing : Ichigo x Uryuu

Rating : M

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Bleach appartiennent à Tite Kubo

Spoiler : arc Fullbring, aux alentours du capitre 430

NdA : Bien le bonjour à vous, lecteurs ! Souhaitez-moi la bienvenue sur le fandom de Bleach, sur lequel je me lance avec ce petit One Shot. Ce couple n'est pas mon préféré (GimmUlqui FC, ça vous parle ? *-*), cela dit j'ai été attristée de voir qu'il était si peu apprécié des fans français. Moi pourtant, lorsque j'ai commencé la série, en bonne yaoiste affranchie que je suis, je me suis dit : ça coule de source ! Ichigo et Uryuu, ça ne peut que marcher ! Malheureusement, après une recherche infructueuse sur le site, j'ai fini par me demander si quelque chose clochait chez moi. Puis, j'ai été voir ce qu'il se passait du côté des doujinshis... Ils m'ont pleinement rassurée, la majorité d'entre eux portent sur ce pairing et certains ne sont vraiment pas mal. Bref, personnellement, ces deux-là m'inspirent, dans la mesure de mes modestes prétentions bien sûr, alors je me suis lancée! J'ai essayé de rester fidèle aux personnages, même si c'est pas toujours facile... Voilà, je crois que j'ai tout dit, il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture, en espérant vous rallier à ma cause *minute pub* : Ichigo et Uryuu, pensez-y ! :)

* * *

><p>_ Ichi-nii, c'est pour toi !<p>

L'interpellé, installé derrière son bureau tandis qu'il peaufinait un devoir, releva les yeux de ses documents et soupira.

_ Quoi encore ? cria-t-il sans pour autant aller voir ce qu'il se passait.

_ Quelqu'un pour toi ! précisa sa jeune sœur Karin.

Ichigo soupira de nouveau, toujours pas décidé à bouger le moindre membre pour l'individu grossier qui venait l'importuner quand il s'évertuait à conserver une place digne dans le classement du lycée.

_ Qui que ce soit, fais le monter ! J'bougerai pas, déclara-t-il.

_ Ca te va ? demanda Karin en faisant rentrée une jeune fille rousse à l'intérieur.

_ Oui, pas de problème ! Kurosaki ne me fera rien, même si je suis seule avec lui, enfermée dans sa chambre… répondit la jeune fille, un sourire forcé alors qu'elle rosissait légèrement devant les différentes perspectives que lui offrait son cerveau, allant d'illustrations chastes et pures à des choses… beaucoup plus osées.

_ Dis comme ça… constata Karin avec une grimace suspicieuse.

Inoue faillit avaler sa salive de travers, regardant la sœur d'Ichigo repartir vers le salon après lui avoir indiqué l'escalier en criant « c'est par là ! ». Elle arriva finalement devant la porte de la chambre, caractéristique si l'on voulait son avis. Avec la plaque qui étalait fièrement le nombre « 15 », pas d'erreur possible.

Sa mine se fit grave. L'idée de pénétrer dans la chambre du Shinigami lui avait presque fait oublier la raison de sa visite. Elle avait de mauvaises nouvelles à lui annoncer, encore. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle résolut de porter quelques coups discrets sur la porte.

_ Entrez !

Inoue s'exécuta, et trouva Kurosaki qui était retourné à l'ouvrage, penché sur un devoir, écrivant vite et sans s'arrêter. Un léger pli de concentration déformait son front et ses sourcils étaient froncés… exactement comme toujours.

Quand l'orangé leva les yeux pour intercepter le malotru qui osait l'importuner, lui et sa brillante disserte, il écarquilla les yeux.

_ Inoue ! souffla-t-il. Son expression, mortellement sérieuse, ne lui échappa pas. Il posa son crayon et se contenta de l'observer avec inquiétude, attendant qu'elle engage la conversation.

_ Kurosaki… désolée de te déranger à cette heure.

Elle se tortilla un peu, intimidée par le regard perçant que lui lançait son ami.

_ Euh… je ne sais pas comment te le dire…

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Inoue ? demanda Ichigo, résigné à apprendre des choses qu'il aurait voulu ne pas savoir.

_ Ishida… souffla la jeune fille. Il lui est arrivé quelque chose.

L'orangé blêmit instantanément, déglutissant difficilement.

_ Quoi, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? s'exclama-t-il. Inoue !

La rousse sursauta et leva les yeux sur son ami.

_ Il est à l'hôpital, je ne sais pas ce qu'il a exactement… Il se serait fait agresser, mais je ne sais pas grand-chose. Je suis venu te prévenir dès que… Kurosaki ? !

Ichigo n'écoutait plus. Il avait entendu « il se serait fait agresser » et avait bondit de sa chaise, attrapant une veste au hasard avant de se diriger vers la sortie sans un regard pour la jeune fille. Il s'élança dans les escaliers.

_ Kurosaki !

_ Ichi-nii ! Où est-ce que tu vas ?

Personne. Il n'entendait plus personne. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient et son cœur battait trop vite. Il engagea une course folle et ne s'arrêta, totalement essoufflé, que lorsqu'il arriva devant les portes de l'hôpital.

_ Le numéro de la chambre d'Ishida Uryuu, s'il vous plait ! s'exclama-t-il à l'accueil, faisant sursauter l'infirmière de garde.

_ Les visites sont terminées, revenez demain, annonça-t-elle sèchement.

_ Pas moyen ! Je dois le voir tout de suite !

_ Puisque je vous dis que les visites sont terminées ! N'insistez pas, et revenez demain à partir de 9h.

L'adolescent grogna de mécontentement mais se retint de taper du poing sur le comptoir qui le séparait de l'infirmière.

_ Kurosaki Ichigo… lança alors une voix grave et mature dans son dos. Ichigo se retourna et tomba sur Ishida Ryuuken. Suivez-moi, ordonna-t-il.

_ Ishida-sensei ! s'interposa l'infirmière, visiblement rigide. Les visites ne sont plus autorisées à cette heure et…

_ Kurosaki est un proche, et Ishida Uryuu est mon patient. Et mon fils, fit froidement remarquer le docteur en blouse blanche. J'en assume la responsabilité.

Sans plus de justification, il prit congé et s'élança dans les couloirs, Ichigo sur les talons. Bien qu'il ne lui inspire qu'une très vague sympathie, il était reconnaissant d'être tombé sur lui.

_ C'est ici, indiqua Ryuuken en pointant du doigt le bout du couloir. Chambre 51.

Et sans un mot de plus, il partit.

Ichigo l'observa quelques instants se diriger vers la direction opposée, puis repartit en courant jusqu'à la chambre indiquée.

Lorsqu'il entra, tout était plongé dans la pénombre, seul le store laissait filtrer les lumières extérieures, permettant à l'oranger d'identifier un lit au fond de la pièce. Il s'avança doucement, soudain devenu timide, et surtout inquiet. La pulsion qu'avait engendré la nouvelle l'avait empêché de trop penser alors qu'il courrait comme un dératé dans les rues de Karakura, mais maintenant que l'excitation était retombée, il ne restait plus que la boule dans son estomac, ajoutée au goût de bile qu'elle laissait dans sa bouche.

Il arriva jusqu'au lit. Ishida était allongé, inconscient. Mais son visage était déformé par la douleur, même dans son sommeil. Le regard de l'orangé longea le corps de son ami, et tomba sur un imposant bandage qui entourait sa poitrine, remontant jusqu'à l'épaule.

Il eut un rictus amer et se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil d'à côté.

_ Ishida… murmura-t-il péniblement. La vision était difficilement soutenable, mais il ne pouvait que fixer le blessé avec impuissance. Après de longues minutes d'une douloureuse contemplation, il tomba dans un sommeil agité.

* * *

><p>_ Kurosaki ?<p>

L'interpellé sursauta violemment dans son fauteuil, ouvrit les yeux et tomba sur la tête d'ahuri que lui offrait en ce moment Ishida Uryuu.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? demanda froidement ce dernier.

_ Ishida… Tu es réveillé… souffla Ichigo.

Alors qu'il allait se mettre à railler son ami pour être resté à son chevet toute la nuit, Uryuu plissa les yeux et prit un moment pour l'observer, ravalant ses piques. Une immense fatigue semblait parcourir ses traits fins et laissait deux cernes brunir ses yeux d'ambre. Puis il perçut du soulagement, un soulagement sincère qui avait même eu raison de son éternel froncement de sourcils. La vision faillit arracher un sourire au Quincy, qui sentit son agacement fondre comme neige au soleil.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

La question sonnait comme un reproche. Ichigo n'aurait même pas dû avoir à demander, selon lui. Il avait passé la nuit-là, dans ce fauteuil pourri, à se faire un sang d'encre. Il avait amplement mérité des explications.

_ Ca ne te concerne pas, fut la réponse du brun.

L'orangé serra les poings, s'intimant au calme.

_ Tu veux me ménager, c'est ça ? Tu penses me protéger en disant rien ? Tss…

Il ferma les yeux et soupira.

_ J'étais tellement inquiet !

Cela lui avait échappé, il n'avait pas pu le retenir. L'angoisse avait vraiment détruit ses barrières et maintenant il se dévoilait.

Le ton qu'employa l'orangé fit presque sursauter le Quincy. Depuis quand Kurosaki laissait-il filtrer tant d'émotions ? Son visage était le reflet des sentiments contradictoires qui semblaient l'assaillir. Il en avait le souffle coupé, la voix bloquée, il ne trouvait rien à redire devant ce spectacle improbable.

Ichigo avait le don de lui couper la chique, il en avait toujours été ainsi depuis qu'ils se connaissaient. Trop imprévisible. Trop difficile à cerner. Quand il avait la conviction de simplement irriter le shinigami par sa présence, et de lui-même le détester lui et son tempérament irraisonné qui le contrariait systématiquement, Ichigo lui faisait des déclarations de ce genre, laissant penser qu'il était l'une des choses les plus précieuses à ses yeux.

Cela donnait à Uryuu l'envie de gonfler la poitrine d'orgueil, fasciné d'éveiller de tels émotions chez le jeune homme. Cela lui rappelait aussi combien il tenait à lui également, combien leur amitié comptait. Ce lien indéfectible qui le grisait chaque fois qu'il prenait conscience de son existence, et de sa force.

_ Je vais bien, et je suis en sécurité ici, déclara-t-il.

Ichigo eut un rire amer.

_ Fin de la discussion, hein ?

Ishida se détourna vers la fenêtre, sans un mot. Il remarqua simplement que le Shinigami devenait cynique en prenant de l'âge.

_ Très bien.

Le Quincy entendit un bruit de chaise raclant le sol, mais sans brusquerie. Un froissement de tissus. Puis des pas, et une porte qui claque doucement. Il ne s'était toujours pas détourné de la fenêtre.

Il ferma les yeux et expira longuement, comme s'il avait retenu sa respiration tout ce temps. Il sentit son émoi s'évanouir, en même temps que sa langue claquait bruyamment contre ses dents.

Il n'y avait bien que lui pour mettre tous ses sens en alerte. C'était comme un combat au quotidien de fréquenter cette personne, faisant d'Ishida Uryuu, ce garçon calme et plein de sang-froid, une boule de nerfs toujours à fleur de peau.

* * *

><p>Ichigo croisa Orihime dans les couloirs de l'hôpital. Il n'avait pas regardé l'heure mais supposa que les visites étaient maintenant autorisées. Il était heureux d'avoir vu Ishida seul la veille, ne s'inquiétant pas de voir quelqu'un arriver puisque personne ne pouvait visiter le blesser. Impossible que quelqu'un ait pu assister à son trouble lorsqu'il était entré dans la chambre d'Ishida, et heureusement, ces sentiments-là étaient trop personnels pour être montrés à qui que ce soit.<p>

_ Comment va-t-il ? s'enquit la jeune fille.

_ Je crois que ça va aller.

Elle soupira de soulagement.

_ Tu… Tu sais ce qu'il lui est arrivé ?

Ichigo tiqua et serra les poings. L'incompréhension et la rage avaient envahi son cœur, le rendant terriblement froid.

_ Tu n'as qu'à lui demander.

Il passa devant la jeune fille, sans un regard, et la planta là, bras ballants dans le couloir.

_ Kurosaki ! s'exclama-t-elle, mais c'était trop tard, l'orangé tournait déjà à l'angle du corridor et disparaissait de sa vue.

Elle savait que l'impuissance rendait son ami malade, mais c'était son cas aussi. N'étaient-ils pas censés se soutenir dans les moments difficiles ?

Elle non plus ne cernait pas Ichigo, le Quincy n'était pas le seul à se trouver désarmé devant lui.

* * *

><p>Deux semaines plus tard, Ishida entendit quelqu'un toquer faiblement à la porte de sa chambre. Il était toujours à l'hôpital mais serait autorisé à sortir dans deux jours.<p>

La porte s'ouvrit…

Et l'atmosphère s'alourdit.

Il n'était plus venu le voir depuis cette fois-là. Uryuu comprit combien il lui avait manqué tandis qu'il voyait se dessiner la silhouette d'Ichigo dans la douce obscurité du crépuscule, et ce malgré ses tentatives d'étouffer ces sentiments avant même de leur laisser une chance de naitre.

Quant étaient-ils apparus, au juste ?

_ Yo…

L'orangé tenta un sourire pour alléger l'ambiance, un de ceux qui n'affiche aucune tendresse ni aucune sympathie. Un de ces sourires sadiques qu'il avait en commun avec un ancien ennemi (1) sans même s'en rendre compte.

La tentative échoua. Le sourire se troubla, cédant à la perplexité.

Les deux garçons ne se lâchaient pas des yeux, se débattant avec l'ambivalence de leurs sentiments.

Comment expliquer le fait de sentir une chape de plombs dégringoler dans votre estomac, de sentir vos entrailles se vriller, rien qu'en posant les yeux sur une personne particulière ?

Comment expliquer le fait qu'aucun autre individu au monde n'arrive à susciter un cinquième de cette douce exaltation ? C'était foutrement effrayant.

_ Je te dérange ?

Silence brisé avec la magie de l'instant. Ishida recommença à respirer.

_ Non. J'allais faire mes devoirs.

Ichigo ignora délibérément le message subliminal dissimulé derrière cette phrase anodine. Il connaissait bien le Quincy, c'était juste une manière polie de ne pas répondre que « si, il le dérangeait, tout bien réfléchi. ». Il alla s'installer nonchalamment sur le fameux fauteuil, qui lui donnait mal au dos rien qu'en posant les yeux dessus.

_ Justement, je t'ai apporté mes notes et les polys qu'on nous a distribués ces dernières semaines.

Il lui fallait bien une excuse pour venir…

_ Tss… qui voudrait de tes notes, Kurosaki ? Tu écris mal, j'arrive jamais à te relire…

_ Un simple merci aurait suffi, claqua l'orangé.

Le Quincy eut un faible sourire.

_ Inoue s'en occupe déjà.

Le Shinigami acquiesça, il s'en était douté. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être un peu jaloux, il n'était décidément d'aucune utilité.

_ Comment… ça se passe, pour toi ?

Ichigo soupira et se cala plus profondément dans le fauteuil, se frottant doucement les yeux.

_ Tu as l'air fatigué…

_ Ouais.

_ Il parait que tu es souvent absent au lycée, et que tu rentres tard… dit Uryuu comme s'il ne se sentait absolument pas concerné. Il regardait ses ongles, désinvolte.

_ Comment tu as dit, déjà… ? Ah, oui, « ça ne te concerne pas. ».

Ichigo lui servit un deuxième sourire de la même espèce que le précédent, ravi de pouvoir lui retourner sa réplique. Le brun se renfrogna.

_ Tss… Purement rhétorique, Kurosaki, c'est pas comme si ça m'intéressait. Je faisais juste la conversation.

_ Depuis quand on échange des banalités ? demanda l'orangé du même ton désinvolte.

« Depuis que j'arrive plus à te regarder en face… sans frémir. » s'avoua-t-il à lui-même.

Qu'il était pathétique.

_ Comment tu sais ça de toute façon ?

_ Pitié, Kurosaki, tu le sais que tu es au cœur de toutes les attentions. On me parle de toi sans même que je le demande, qu'est-ce que j'y peux ?

_ Je m'en passerais bien…

Ishida haussa les épaules, et aurait bien ajouté qu'il n'avait pas le monopole de l'inquiétude et de l'empathie. Il avait appris par Inoue et Sado que le Shinigami fréquentait des gens étranges depuis quelques temps. Il était intelligent, il avait facilement compris les desseins que nourrissait Ichigo.

Mais c'était une chose de savoir qu'il devait souffrir pour regagner ses pouvoirs quand il était absent, et une autre de voir cet air de dépit et de fatigue de ses propres yeux.

_ N'en fais pas trop, _s'il te plait_…

Ichigo releva des yeux ronds sur son ami. Ce dernier se détourna en ajustant ses lunettes, embarrassé.

La communication était tellement difficile…

_ Ouais, d'accord.

_ Bien.

Il y eut un silence.

_ Pourquoi tu n'as pas laissé Inoue te soigner ? demanda Ichigo et le Quincy haussa les épaules une nouvelle fois.

_ Qui s'en soucie ? Ce n'était pas si grave.

_ Vraiment ? lança ironiquement le Shinigami en fixant la poitrine du blessé. Quand bien même, ça t'aurait épargné de passer deux semaines coincé ici…

Ishida regarda son ami, puis étudia sa chambre, prenant un moment avant de répondre :

_ Ca m'a fait du bien…

Ichigo fronça les sourcils.

_ Ouais... De prendre du recul, d'être un peu seul…

Il reposa les yeux sur l'orangé, et ils échangèrent un regard long regard entendu. Jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne des airs d'interrogation…

_ Je vois… dit Ichigo en se détournant pour fixer le sol.

« Crétin », pensa Ishida. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien voir au juste ? Que se passait-il dans cette tête aux airs farouches ? Il aurait bien aimé le savoir…

_ Je suis fatigué… dit-il après quelques nouvelles secondes de silence.

Le Shinigami acquiesça.

_ Compris.

_ Je sors dans deux jours, crut bon de préciser le Quincy alors qu'Ichigo se dirigeait vers la sortie.

Il y eut un léger flottement, un nouveau regard échangé. Puis un hochement de tête du roux.

_ Passe me voir !

Il sortit sans laisser le brun répondre.

Etait-ce bien raisonnable ? pensa Uryuu. Surement pas, non. Mais parviendrait-il à s'en empêcher ?

* * *

><p>Trois jours plus tard.<p>

Ichigo était installé à sa table de cours quand il vit entrer l'objet de ses pensées dans la salle de classe. Le Quincy lui lança un bref regard, lui fit un signe de tête avant de rejoindre sa propre table, à quelques rangées de la sienne.

Le brun avait remarqué le bleu qui couvrait la joue du Shinigami, et prit d'une violente envie de passer une main sur la peau meurtrie, il s'était résigné à aller le saluer.

Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez lui ?

A l'intercours, ce fut Ichigo qui passa devant le brun, le frôlant tout en l'ignorant superbement. Puis, à la porte, il accrocha son regard et lui fit signe de le suivre. Il espérait avoir été discret.

Uryuu se figea, fixant l'endroit d'où Kurosaki venait de disparaitre. Puis il se leva, regrettant déjà d'avoir cédé.

Ichigo l'attendait sur le toit du bâtiment. Les bras posés sur la rambarde, il observait au loin les collines qui surplombaient la ville. Ishida le rejoint et l'imita. Ils restèrent quelques instants silencieux, contemplant le paysage qui s'étalait sous leurs yeux.

_ Tu n'es pas passé me voir… remarqua l'orangé, neutre.

_ Je ne suis sorti qu'hier, j'avais juste envie de rentrer chez moi.

Ichigo acquiesça, compréhensif. Une légère brise se fit sentir, amenant avec elle l'odeur délicate du Quincy, alertant son odorat. Il ferma les yeux. Cette odeur lui avait manqué. Elle avait été impossible à retrouver à l'hôpital, mais là, la fragrance le submergeait. Il se demanda d'où elle venait. Peut-être de ses cheveux ? De son corps, de ses vêtements ?

Un ensemble probablement. Un ensemble foutrement déstabilisant.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ?

Ichigo revint sur Terre, constatant qu'il s'était posé ces questions tout en fixant le brun. Il écarquilla les yeux et se détourna rapidement.

_ Rien. Désolé.

Il entendit Ishida soupirer.

_ Allons en cours… dit-il finalement.

_ Je vais rester encore un peu, vas-y toi, déclara l'orangé.

Ishida s'attarda un instant avant de répondre :

_ Très bien.

Il se demanda, tout en retournant en classe, pourquoi lui et Kurosaki recherchaient constamment la présence de l'autre. Ce n'étaient pas comme si leurs discussions avaient une quelconque substance, pourtant. Ils n'arrivaient même plus à communiquer. Leur relation était devenue trop étrange à son goût. La tournure que prenaient les choses lui échappait complètement.

Il était en partie pour briser le mur qu'ils avaient érigé entre eux depuis quelques mois, cependant. Mais que trouverait-il derrière ? Ils avaient mis en place une solide barrière de protection, ce n'était pas pour rien, cela s'appelait la Raison, et Ishida s'était toujours fié à elle jusqu'à présent. C'était de l'instinct de préservation, ni plus ni moins.

En tout cas, ce fut suffisamment préoccupant pour l'empêcher de se concentrer sur ses cours jusqu'à la fin de la journée.

* * *

><p>_ Ichi-nii ! C'est pour toi !<p>

Ichigo, installé derrière son bureau à peaufiner un autre devoir, releva les yeux de ses documents et soupira, éprouvant une curieuse impression de déjà-vu. N'allait-on pas lui foutre la paix ?

_ Fais-le monter ! s'exclama-t-il, coupant court aux fioritures.

_ Ca te va ? demanda, légèrement blasée, la sœur d'Ichigo à un jeune homme tandis qu'elle le faisait entrer.

_ Monter dans la chambre de Kurosaki ? Pas question, répondit celui-ci.

_ Il dit qu'il montera pas ! s'écria Karin vers l'escalier.

Ichigo grogna, tapant la pointe de son crayon sur sa copie, agacé. Puis, après un haussement d'épaules, il décida d'ignorer tout ce qui ne tournait pas autour de lui-même.

Alors qu'aucune réponse ne leur parvenait, Uryuu tapa du pied.

_ Franchement !

_ Juste en haut de l'escalier, précisa Karin en souriant, amusé par le comportement de son frère et par ce don inné, qui consistait à exaspérer chaque personne de son entourage.

Le jeune homme monta les marches et arriva devant la porte, étalant toujours fièrement le nombre 15.

_ C'est d'un kitch… fut sa réaction tandis qu'il grimaçait en apercevant la plaque.

Il frappa trois coups bien audibles.

_ Entrez !

Ce qu'il fit, après cinq bonnes secondes d'hésitation.

Il trouva le Shinigami à l'ouvrage, écrivant vite et sans s'arrêter. Lorsque celui-ci leva les yeux pour intercepter l'individu qui osait l'importuner, lui et son brillant commentaire, il écarquilla les yeux.

_ I… Ishida ?

_ Ne me demande pas ce que je fais ici, Kurosaki ! se braqua immédiatement le Quincy. Je ne sais pas moi-même. Enfin si, je le sais très bien, mais franchement…

Ichigo resta hébété un instant, fixant le brun qui s'était subitement arrêté dans sa tirade pour détailler la chambre d'un air sceptique.

C'était moins désordonné qu'il ne l'avait imaginé, et ça sentait bon. Il s'était attendu à pire… à quelque chose de proche de l'antithèse de cette chambre, en fait. La chambre de Kurosaki n'était pas si mal, finalement.

La chambre de Kurosa...

Ishida posa subitement les yeux sur son ami, qui continuait de le dévisager en clignant bêtement les siens. Il sentit ses joues chauffer.

Merde, ça sonnait comme un danger. Pourquoi était-il si agité tout à coup ? Il n'était pas dans le bureau de Kuchiki Byakuya, et ce crétin de roux n'était pas Aizen ! Alors d'où lui venait cette peur insensée ?

_ Tu as fini par passer… remarqua Ichigo, le tirant de ses inquiétantes réflexions.

Le Quincy soupira et décida de se détendre.

Il partit à la recherche d'un endroit où s'asseoir (il avait besoin de s'asseoir), avisa le lit du Shinigami…Et opta pour rester debout.

_ Tu n'es pas revenu en cours cet après-midi, déclara-t-il en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Ichigo secoua la tête, encore sous le choc du petit manège que venait de lui offrir Ishida. Il en aurait bien ri s'il ne l'avait pas lui-même rendu aussi nerveux.

_ J'avais des choses à faire, répondit-il.

_ Evidemment.

Uryuu remonta ses lunettes après un léger raclement de gorge. Et Ichigo n'en revenait toujours pas, à la fois heureux et effrayé de constater qu'il n'était pas le seul à être troublé.

_ Quoiqu'il en soit, tu as raté le cours d'histoire, or le prof nous a donné un exposé à faire en groupe de deux ou de trois. Comme tu n'étais pas là, je me suis charitablement dévoué pour bosser avec toi…

Il s'était presque battu avec Inoue et Sado pour avoir la place, oui. Mais cela, il n'allait certainement pas le préciser.

_ Notre sujet porte sur les années d'après-guerre en occident, et nous avons jusqu'à la semaine du 20.

Ichigo observa Uryuu trifouiller dans son sac à la recherche de quelque chose, pour ensuite sortir un document qu'il lui tendit.

_ Quelques suggestions bibliographiques pour aiguiller tes recherches, expliqua-t-il.

Le Shinigami y jeta un bref regard, puis reporta son attention sur le brun.

_ Bosser… Ensemble… ?

Grand moment de perplexité.

_ Je sais, Kurosaki ! Ce n'est pas l'idée la plus brillante que j'ai eu jusqu'ici. Je voulais juste te rendre service !

_ Merci, mais… On arrivera jamais à s'entendre, t'en es conscient ? demanda l'orangé, légèrement inquiet de devoir travailler sur un projet avec, non seulement le major de sa promo, mais aussi un type psychorigide qui avait pris la fâcheuse habitude de le mettre dans tous ses états ces derniers temps.

_ J'en suis parfaitement conscient. Mais tu n'étais pas au cours, et les absents ont toujours tort, c'est ce qu'on dit…

C'était… réellement un argument d'Ishida, ça ?

_ Tu deviens mou, mon vieux, s'esclaffa Ichigo.

_ La ferme !

Le Quincy prit son célèbre air froid et détaché, mais il était intérieurement heureux de retomber dans leurs habituelles querelles. Ca au moins, ça ne le prenait pas au dépourvu.

_ Bon… je crois que je n'ai pas le choix. Je vais nous chercher à boire.

L'orangé revint deux minutes après, constatant qu'Ishida était resté figé au même endroit. Il allait vraiment finir par passer outre le malaise et trouver ça comique. Il posa deux cannettes de soda sur la table ainsi qu'une chaise près de la sienne.

_ On débriefe ? suggéra-t-il avant d'indiquer la chaise à Uryuu.

_ Je… n'avais pas vraiment prévu de rester ce soir. On pourrait bosser à la bibliothèque dans la semaine.

Ichigo sourit, décapsulant sa cannette.

_ C'est vrai… on pourrait aussi bosser maintenant, déterminer le nombre de parties et commencer plan, ou au moins définir les grands axes de notre réflexion, dit-il nonchalamment, prenant une gorgée de la boisson.

Il vit le Quincy hausser un sourcil et savait qu'il venait de le surprendre. Il devait penser qu'il était un cancre, et bosser avec lui était une bonne façon de lui prouver qu'il n'était pas qu'un amas de muscles et de pression spirituelle.

_ On pourrait, en effet, déclara Ishida. Il se résigna et s'installa sur la chaise que lui avait ramenée son hôte.

Ils allaient devoir le faire cet exposé, de toute façon, et par sa faute. Autant expédier ça au plus vite sans trop chercher à comprendre ce qui avait bien pu lui passer par la tête cet après-midi là, quand il avait assuré à ses camarades qu'il était simplement inquiet au sujet su Shinigami et que c'était un bon moyen de l'avoir sous les yeux...

Ichigo alluma l'ordinateur portable sur son bureau.

_ Ton père a l'air d'avoir les moyens, hein ? Son job doit rapporter.

_ Tu es bien placé pour le savoir. Je l'ai eu pour mes dix-sept ans.

Ishida acquiesça, bien qu'il se dise intérieurement que ce ne serait certainement pas Ryuuken qui lui ferait ce genre de cadeau.

_ Tu a pensé à ce que tu allais faire après le lycée ? demanda-t-il pendant que la machine démarrait.

L'orangé resta muet. Et le Quincy se claqua mentalement d'avoir évoqué un tel sujet. Il n'était vraiment pas doué pour les rapports humains…

Le Shinigami vit que son ami se sentait coupable d'avoir amené ça sur le tapis.

_ Détends-toi, tu n'as rien dit de mal...

Il devint sérieux tout à coup.

_ Ishida… cette personne qui t'as agressé, tu as pu la voir ?

_ Non. Je l'ai déjà précisé il me semble.

_ Pas à moi, fit remarquer Ichigo.

Uryuu haussa les épaules. L'orangé entra les codes dans son ordinateur et se retourna vers son ami, le dévisageant.

_ Enlève ta veste au moins, tu n'as pas chaud ?

Le brun sursauta devant la réplique. D'où est-ce qu'il sortait ça ? Franchement, passer du coq à l'âne ainsi, c'était une des choses qui l'exaspérait chez le Shinigami.

_ Tu es tellement crispé, sourit ce dernier.

_ Tais-toi, crétin. Je ne suis pas _crispé_... et je n'ai pas chaud, affirma Uryuu, enlevant néanmoins sa veste qu'il posa soigneusement sur le dossier de sa chaise.

Il se pencha pour récupérer du papier et de quoi écrire dans son sac.

Le col de sa chemise était entrouvert et, soudain, la respiration d'Ichigo se bloqua. Son regard se figea, exactement à l'endroit où cette chemise laissait apparaître un morceau de chaire rose et boursoufflée.

Il en eut mal au cœur.

Quand Uryuu releva la tête, il tomba sur un Kurosaki qui avait les yeux braqués sur sa poitrine, teintés de douleur.

_ Qu'est ce que…

_ Ca… te fait mal ? demanda l'orangé qui continuait de fixer la cicatrice.

Ishida ne répondit rien, observant fasciné la main droite de son ami se lever et s'approcher lentement de lui. Il se trouva incapable de bouger, jusqu'à ce qu'un doigt, puis deux, viennent frôler délicatement sa clavicule meurtrie, lui envoyant des frissons dans la colonne vertébrale.

_ Kuro… saki ! souffla-t-il péniblement. Le contact physique avait été fugace, le temps qu'Ichigo semble réaliser ce qu'il était en train de faire et qu'il ne se retire brusquement, mais il sentait encore la brulure sur sa peau.

_ Désolé, s'excusa le Shinigami en s'éloignant. Il avait toujours cet air de souffrance sur le visage, et Uryuu était encore un peu sonné par cet étrange échange. Il s'était imaginé que la tension entre eux avait atteint ses limites, à tort.

_ Tu sais, je suis en train de récupérer mes pouvoirs… C'est ce que je fais quand je sèche, et la raison pour laquelle je rentre tard.

Le Quincy haussa les sourcils, surpris.

_ Pourquoi tu me parles de ça maintenant ?

_ J'sais pas. J'en avais envie.

Ichigo se retourna vers Uryuu, posant un coude sur son bureau pour soutenir sa tête à l'aide d'une main. Il le regarda intensément.

Ce dernier soupira.

_ Tu te sens responsable pour ça, pas vrai ?

L'orangé haussa les épaules.

_ Tout ne tourne pas autour de toi, Kurosaki, s'irrita son ami, et je suis encore capable d'assurer ma propre protection…

_ Ah oui ? Alors comment tu expliques ça ?

Ichigo pointa l'épaule d'Ishida.

_ Je t'ai dit que ce n'était pas grave ! Et même si tu avais eu tes pouvoirs à ce moment-là, ça n'aurait rien changé.

_ Si, j'aurais au moins pu sentir que quelque chose n'allait pas avec toi ! J'aurais pu sentir le reiatsu de cette personne autour de toi et j'aurais fait plus attention ! J'aurais pu venir à ton secours à ce moment-là et…

Ichigo se tut, serrant fortement les poings. Uryuu perçut l'immense frustration que renvoyait le visage du Shinigami et en eut une bouffée d'affection, qu'il dut contenir comme il le pouvait.

Ils étaient si proches l'un de l'autre, physiquement, mais si éloignés mentalement, à cause de cette barrière qu'ils avaient érigée entre eux. L'ennui était que plus ils semblaient s'évertuer à mettre de la distance, plus cela les poussait l'un vers l'autre, comme une attraction irrépressible contre laquelle ils ne pouvaient lutter.

L'appel du corps se livrait un combat acharné avec ce qu'il leur restait de raison.

Le mur s'amincissait, devenait plus fragile.

_ Je me suis, disons, allié à une bande de gens louches qui m'entrainent pour ça. J'y étais cet après-midi, et hier aussi, reprit le Shinigami qui semblait étrangement bavard, ce soir-là.

_ Ce sont eux qui t'ont fait ça ? demanda Uryuu en désignant l'hématome sur la joue de son ami.

Ichigo acquiesça.

_ Pendant un entrainement…

_ Tu leur fais confiance ? s'enquit le Quincy.

_ Je viens de dire qu'ils étaient louches, non ? C'était sans équivoque, railla l'orangé.

_ Tss… Pourquoi tu traînes avec eux si tu ne leur fais pas confiance ?

Uryuu semblait agacé. Ichigo ne répondit rien, fixant l'écran de son ordinateur sans amorcer le moindre mouvement.

_ Je ne peux pas le supporter… avoua-t-il après un moment.

_ Quoi ?

_ Tu as… Tu as été blessé, Ishida, envoyé à l'hôpital, et je suis complètement impuissant. Même si tu me dis qu'en ayant eu mes pouvoirs ça n'aurait rien changé, je peux pas m'empêcher de me dire que peut-être… peut-être que j'aurais quand même pu faire quelque chose. Quelqu'un s'en est pris à toi, et je ne peux strictement rien y faire… C'est insupportable.

Ichigo restait les yeux braqués sur son écran, prostré, incapable de regarder Uryuu en face après une telle déclaration.

Et ce dernier dut encore composer avec un tas d'émotions contradictoire. La peine, la compréhension, l'affection… La joie. Parce que s'il devait être honnête avec lui-même, le Quincy s'avouerait une chose : il était heureux d'être à l'origine de cette souffrance et de cette inquiétude.

_ J'ai toujours cru que c'était ce que je voulais. Avoir une vie normale, ne plus voir de fantômes, ne plus combattre. Seulement…

« Oui », pensa Uryuu. Il avait ébranlé ses plus profondes certitudes, et il en était étonnamment fier. C'était mal de penser comme ça, mais il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à enfouir cette fierté au fond de lui, comme il le souhaiterait.

Ishida fut pris d'une nouvelle bouffée d'affection, elle grandissait dans son ventre et remontait jusque dans sa poitrine, qui allait finir par éclater, à trop estimer le jeune homme en face de lui, à force de lui vouer cette folle admiration.

Il posa une main sur son épaule, éprouvant un besoin incontrôlable de le réconforter. Avoir le Shinigami si vulnérable sous ses yeux, le regard voilé, était une douce torture qui allait juste finir par le rendre dingue.

_ Quelle que soit ta décision, ce sera la bonne. Et… je te soutiendrai, quoiqu'il arrive.

Ichigo lui lança un regard, puis un léger sourire, qui retroussa à peine ses jolies lèvres ourlées. Uryuu les fixa un bref instant avant de lui rendre son sourire. Il finit par tapoter doucement l'épaule de son ami, un brin gêné.

_ Merci… souffla celui-ci en se détournant.

Ils continuèrent leur conversation, ou plutôt Ichigo termina de vider son sac, revenant avec Uryuu sur certains de ses combats, ceux qui l'avaient le plus marqué. Il lui parla de cette fois, dont Ishida avait été témoin, où la conscience du hollow avait totalement pris possession de lui. Il lui avoua du bout des lèvres combien il s'était senti minable en réalisant qu'il l'avait embroché, alors que le Quincy tentait de sauver son reste d'humanité. Ishida pardonna, semblant soulager à nouveau l'orangé d'un poids qui pesait surement très lourd sur son cœur.

Ichigo parla aussi longuement d'Aizen, de son désir de comprendre les motivations de son ennemi, et ils élaborèrent ensemble des théories sur ce qu'avait pu être la vie de l'ex capitaine de la cinquième division, cet individu surdoué probablement incompris de tous, et dont les convictions dépassaient l'entendement de ses congénères. Le Quincy fit une analogie intéressante, comparant Aizen à Lucifer, parce qu'après tout, c'était un peu la même histoire. Il avait trahi les dieux, souhaitant les renverser pour régner à leur place. Il avait choisi le libre arbitre à la dictature des âmes qu'imposait Soul society, attirant à lui celles qui s'étaient égarées pour en faire ses armes.

C'était un peu réducteur, avait contré le Shinigami, mais pas tout à fait faux. Et si l'on voulait son avis, le vrai diable était Ulquiorra.

Les heures défilaient, les deux adolescents ne leur prêtaient toutefois aucune attention.

La discussion était revenue naturellement, bien que la tension ne s'amenuise pas, elle. Ils se frôlaient par moment, les jambes le plus souvent. Ils souriaient béatement, puis repartaient sur un autre sujet, sans relever, même si rien ne leur échappait.

Cette communion était purement grisante, Uryuu était émerveillé d'être aussi intéressé par l'orangé, de se surprendre à boire ses paroles sans arriver à se lasser ou s'ennuyer. Il découvrait encore un nouvel aspect d'Ichigo, parce que ce type devait être né pour le surprendre, le jeune adulte mature et posé, qui semblait avoir rangé son impulsivité au placard le temps d'un soir.

L'instant fut finalement brisé lorsque ce dernier posa les yeux sur son réveil. Il était plus de minuit.

_ Il est tard ! s'étonna-t-il.

_ Hum, vraiment… fut la réponse d'Uryuu. Cela ressemblait à un soupir, il avait presque l'air déçu.

Ichigo prit une inspiration, comme s'il voulait dire quelque chose, mais il se ravisa. Il se tortilla un peu, devenu soudain agité.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il t'ar–

_ Reste ! s'exclama alors le Shinigami.

_ Qu…Quoi ?

Ishida cligna des yeux et l'orangé baissa le regard.

_ Tu… Reste encore un peu, s'il te plait, reprit-il, réunissant tout son sang froid pour faire face au Quincy.

_ Kurosaki…

_ Je sais que je ne devrais pas te demander ça… C'est juste…

Il souffla doucement.

_ J'aimerai vraiment que tu restes, s'il te plait.

Uryuu resta muet devant cette supplique murmurée. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, ni quoi répondre. Décliner était vraiment la meilleure option, c'était évident. Mais les orbes ambrés qui épiaient la moindre de ses réactions avaient annihilé jusqu'à sa capacité à prononcer des mots.

Ichigo attendait patiemment, observant les traits fins et réguliers du visage de son camarade. La fascinante couleur azure qui brillait anormalement derrière les lunettes du Quincy lui tordit le ventre. Il tentait d'imaginer la texture de cette peau pâle et parfaite sous ses doigts, la douceur des cheveux noirs qui tombaient sur son front.

Ils se faisaient face depuis tout ce temps et le Shinigami n'avait qu'une envie : toucher. Réellement, effleurer la chaire et l'apprendre, ne pas se dégonfler, oser.

Il leva une main vers ce visage aux airs confus et troublés et la posa à plat sur une joue. Son ami sursauta au contact, incertain, mais il ne se déroba pas non plus. Alors Ichigo entama une douce caresse, exactement comme il l'avait tant désiré, observant attentivement les réactions qu'il provoquait.

Uryuu ferma les yeux, submergé. Sans réfléchir. Il n'en avait plus vraiment envie. Sa raison s'était envolée au moment où le regard de l'orangé s'était fait trop intense, alors qu'il investissait son espace personnel sans ciller, plein d'une ferme résolution qui avait détruit son mur. Ichigo avait toujours été fort pour cela, il aurait dû s'en douter.

Le contact fut rompu, et Uryuu rouvrit lentement les yeux. Il avait l'estomac vrillé à force de s'être attendu à sentir le souffle chaud d'Ichigo sur son visage, suivit de ses lèvres recouvrant les siennes. Mais rien de tel n'était arrivé.

A la place, Ichigo se leva et lui tendit une main. Uryuu le fixa, tenant de déterminer l'attente que dissimulait cette invitation. Le Quincy n'avait pas besoin de toute son intelligence pour décrire l'air que lui renvoyait le visage au-dessus de lui.

Du pur désir. C'était électrisant, le Shinigami était tellement expressif… Il s'interrogea sur le fait que son propre visage puisse également ressembler à cela, s'accordant à dire que c'était fort probable.

Il serra cette main, abandonnant, et décidant de se laisser entrainer.

Ichigo l'amena jusqu'à son lit en marchant à reculons, accrochant toujours son regard. Lorsque ses jambes le rencontrèrent, il s'assit et releva la tête vers Ishida.

_ Je veux juste… m'allonger un peu…

Il hésita.

_ Avec toi dans mes bras.

Le Quincy faillit rire nerveusement. De toutes les propositions qu'il avait imaginées, et Dieu savait qu'il en avait anticipées, celle-ci était la seule qui ne lui avait même pas traversé l'esprit.

Étonnement, ce fut celle qui lui fit le plus d'effet.

Ses entrailles se tordirent abominablement alors qu'ils s'allongeaient sur la couette. Ichigo s'installa contre ses coussins et accueillit Uryuu entre ses jambes, entourant sa taille de ses bras pour l'enserrer délicatement. Il enfouit ensuite son nez dans son cou et poussa un doux soupir de bien-être.

Et cela eut l'air de lui suffire.

Ishida entendit la respiration de son ami devenir de plus en plus régulière alors qu'aucun mot n'avait filtré depuis de longues minutes. Comment faisait-il ?

Lui, il devait juste s'acharner pour maîtriser la sienne, à grand renfort de self-control, à essayer d'imaginer qu'il était dans les bras de n'importe qui sauf ceux d'Ichigo.

Mais son odeur était partout, son corps collé au sien irradiait de chaleur et Uryuu dut se rendre à l'évidence. Il était excité.

Complètement et lamentablement excité.

Les mains qui pesaient sur son ventre allaient finir par le faire gémir, d'envie et de frustration. Il n'en pouvait plus.

_ Kurosaki ! chuchota-t-il.

_ Hum ?

_ J'ai cru que… tu t'étais endormi… avoua Uryuu. Il sentit l'orangé sourire dans son cou.

_ Impossible.

Ichigo fit glisser une de ses mains vers sa poitrine, entamant une légère caresse se voulant apaisante… et qui eut l'effet parfaitement inverse.

_ Tu… Aaah !

Ishida s'était tortillé, cherchant plus de confort, et avait obtenu ce gémissement indécent qui venait de lui griller l'esprit.

_ Arrête ça ! s'exclama-t-il.

_ Comment est-ce que je suis censé faire ? pesta le Shinigami à voix basse. Je croyais vraiment que j'arriverais à me retenir… désolé.

Ca devenait infernal. Ichigo avait encore resserré son emprise, sa joue était collée contre la sienne, et Uryuu songeait de plus en plus à s'enfuir d'ici pour aller plonger dans la rivière de Karakura, histoire de se remettre les idées au clair, quitte à s'y noyer.

Il constata que la respiration du Shinigami n'avait plus rien de régulier, elle non plus. Pourquoi le torturait-il ainsi ?

_ Kurosaki !

Une main vint alors se plaquer contre sa bouche, et Ichigo murmura à son oreille :

_ Shhhh, ne crie pas.

Uryuu écarquilla les yeux, sentant les lèvres de l'orangé s'aligner sur sa jugulaire, descendant délicatement et remontant jusque sous son oreille. Il était toujours bâillonné par la main d'Ichigo quand les dents de ce dernier se plantèrent dans son cou, étouffant le grognement qui lui avait échappé.

Le Shinigami finit par le libéré, et prit le menton du brun entre son pouce et son index. Il tourna sa tête vers la sienne et se jeta littéralement sur les lèvres du Quincy. Cette fois, ils gémirent à l'unisson, et ce fut Uryuu qui amplifia le contact entre eux, s'écrasant sur le torse d'Ichigo avant de fourrager ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

Il perdait les pédales. C'était impossible, il était en train d'embrasser Ichigo, dans sa chambre, sur son lit. C'était im-pos-si-ble. Comment avaient-ils pu laisser ça arriver ?

Mais c'était trop tard, ils avaient perdu le contrôle. Le mur venait de céder. Uryuu en fut totalement certain lorsqu'il prit lui-même la main du Shinigami pour la faire glisser lentement jusqu'à son bas-ventre, continuant de l'embrasser passionnément.

_ Mon Dieu…

Il était tellement dur. Ce fut la seule pensée cohérente qui traversa l'esprit d'Ichigo. Comprenant tout de même le message, sa deuxième main alla rejoindre la première. Il déboutonna et baissa la fermeture éclair du jean, le faisant juste descendre légèrement sur les cuisses du Quincy.

Et il plongea enfin ses doigts sous le boxer, entourant son sexe qu'il sentit palpiter. Ishida rompit le baiser alors que son bourreau amorçait un mouvement de va et vient sur sa verge, à la recherche d'air. Mais il plaqua lui-même une main sur sa bouche, de peur d'avertir toute la famille que Kurosaki fils était en train de lui faire prendre son pied.

Il avait les yeux fermés, les sourcils froncés comme s'il était au milieu d'une terrible souffrance, s'évertuant à refouler les cris de plaisir qu'il mourrait d'envie de pousser.

La vision électrisa Ichigo.

_ Tu es... magnifique, murmura-t-il avant de repartir à l'assaut de son cou tout en accélérant ses mouvements sur le sexe d'Uryuu.

_ Kurosaki ! Ralentis, je vais…

Le Shinigami s'exécuta, reprenant son rythme initial, et il fit glisser son pouce sur le gland humide.

_ Umph !

Cette fois, Ishida mordit son point.

_ J'ai tellement envie de toi… chuchota l'orangé.

_ Tais-toi !

Ichigo eut un petit rire, lécha le lobe du Quincy et le mordilla. Il était si sensible, tressaillant à chacune de ses attentions.

_ Je suis sérieux, assura-t-il. Il commença à déboutonner la chemise d'Uryuu de sa main libre, rencontrant moins de difficultés qu'il ne l'avait imaginé.

Il put enfin parcourir le ventre et le torse dénudé du brun, finement délié et parfaitement imberbe, d'une douceur exquise.

_ Putain… gémit-il, alors qu'Uryuu rejetait sa tête en arrière quand il commença à pincer doucement un téton.

Ce dernier chercha ses lèvres et Ichigo envahit aussitôt sa bouche de sa langue, rencontrant celle du Quincy qui s'enroula autour de la sienne.

Ce baiser fut tellement intense qu'il en oublia de continuer à le masturber.

Uryuu en profita pour se dégager de son emprise, totalement désinhibé à présent, et roula sur le côté. Il s'attaqua au pantalon du Shinigami, agacé de rester passif. Il le fit descendre avec le boxer, puis s'allongea en face de lui.

Il prit le membre en main et s'appliqua à rendre la pareille à Ichigo, lequel en fit autant, et ils se lancèrent dans un rythme effréné. Leurs bassins poussaient dans la main de l'autre, allaient d'avant en arrière de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus vite.

Uryuu plaqua ses lèvres sur celles d'Ichigo, qui sentit son cœur se fendre devant tant de passion. Les sensations qui l'assaillaient étaient purement indescriptibles. Probablement quelque chose ressemblant à l'extase.

_ T'arrête pas ! asséna-t-il alors que leur baiser les déconcentrait.

Ishida reprit ses mouvements de plus belle, arrachant un grognement rauque à l'orangé.

_ Putain… ça vient…

« Oh oui », pensa Uryuu, se faisant exactement la même réflexion. Il avait mal au bras et au poignet mais cela ne l'empêcha pas d'accélérer encore, encore et encore, subissant le même traitement. Cela prenait des allures de compétition.

Lequel des deux ferait jouir l'autre le plus vite, et le plus fort ?

Ichigo fut le premier à se libérer. Il étouffa un cri dans un nouveau grognement rauque et Uryuu sentit un liquide chaud lui couvrir le torse, l'amenant au comble de l'excitation.

Il attendit que le Shinigami reprenne ses esprits, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci se jette sur ses lèvres en reprenant ses mouvements. Quelques secondes plus tard, gémissant dans la bouche de Kurosaki alors qu'il s'accrochait désespérément à ses cheveux, Uryuu se déversa à grands jets dans sa main. Il lui mordit la lèvre inférieure, s'empêchant ainsi de hurler pour de bon.

Son orgasme le laissa totalement étourdit. Il s'effondra sur le torse d'Ichigo qui s'était allongé sur le dos, respirant difficilement. L'orangé se mit à lui caresser un bras distraitement.

Sa sérénité était telle qu'il n'arrivait même pas à penser à l'absurdité de la situation, à combien tout ceci était grave.

_ Ishida !

_ Hum…

Il avait fermé les yeux, commençant clairement à s'endormir.

_ Tu… tu devrais rentrer maintenant.

_ Je sais, soupira le Quincy.

Il regarda l'heure sur le radio réveil.

_ Putain, qu'est-ce que je vais raconter à mon père ? Je suis sûr qu'il est en train de m'attendre dans le salon.

_ Je suis désolé… souffla le Shinigami.

Uryuu se leva, reboutonna sa chemise et son pantalon, prenant durement conscience de la réalité.

_ Raccompagne-moi à la porte au lieu de t'excuser !

L'orangé acquiesça et imita le Quincy, se levant pour se rhabiller.

Ils descendirent les escaliers le plus discrètement possible. Uryuu se croyait dans la quatrième dimension. Ils arrivèrent devant la porte et Ichigo l'ouvrit, laissant sortir son ami.

Celui-ci se retourna, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Kurosaki était nonchalamment accoudé au chambranle, lui offrant un petit sourire.

_ On se voit lundi au lycée, dit-il.

_ Ouais… répondit Uryuu. Bonne nuit.

_ Ishida ! l'appela le Shinigami en le retenant par un bras.

Le brun se retourna à nouveau, incertain.

_ Ne sois pas gêné ou un truc du genre la semaine prochaine, ou tu vas m'embarrasser aussi…

Le Quincy haussa les sourcils, indigné.

_ Je ne serai pas _gêné_ !

_ Bien, sourit Ichigo. Parce que je te rappelle qu'on a encore cet exposé à faire ensemble, donc ce serait vraiment chiant que tu le sois…

Ishida blêmit. Il avait oublié.

_ Puisque je te dis que ne serai pas gêné, Kurosaki !

L'autre rit, clairement amusé. Si cela ne tenait qu'à lui, toutes les séances de travail à venir se solderaient de cette façon… Comment le lui faire comprendre ?

Son impulsivité choisit ce moment pour réapparaître, et il empoigna le col du Quincy, plaquant ses lèvres aux siennes alors que le brun commençait à se débattre. Mais il finit par céder et répondre. Il passa ses bras autour de la taille fine du Shinigami, rapprochant son corps du sien pour lui voler encore un peu de chaleur.

Ichigo rompit le baiser et lui adressa un dernier sourire alors qu'Uryuu s'assurait que personne n'était passé dans la rue au même moment.

_ A plus tard !

Il fit un petit geste de la main, et s'empressa de rentrer, claquant la porte derrière lui. Il n'avait même pas laissé le temps à Uryuu de répondre et l'avait laissé là, figé sur le perron. Il faudrait vraiment qu'il arrête de faire ça.

De nouveau chez lui, il courut se réfugier jusqu'à sa chambre, referma la porte… et se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol, prenant sa tête entre ses mains.

Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Il l'avait réellement fait.

Il avait pris le risque de définitivement gâcher la faible entente qu'ils avaient réussi à instaurer entre eux. Mais il n'arrivait pas à se sentir coupable non plus, il en avait eu tellement envie.

C'était malsain, et ce serait totalement inenvisageable d'en parler à qui que ce soit. Mais c'était fait, maintenant. Alors jusqu'à ce qu'il ne l'accepte plus, il continuerait à le chercher, à flirter, et irait aussi loin que le Quincy le lui permettrait.

L'unique chose qu'il regrettait vraiment, c'était ne pas avoir pu laisser Uryuu s'endormir dans ses bras, et de penser que cela n'arriverait probablement jamais...

FIN.

* * *

><p>(1) Celui de Grimmjow, évidement :)<p> 


	2. RAR anonymes

**RAR anonymes :**

**Hesymi** : Merci beaucoup pour les reviews que tu as laissées sur cette histoire et sur « Quiproquo » ! Tes compliments me vont droit au cœur, et je rejoins à cent pour cent tes arguments, ce couple a un réel potentiel, c'est dommage qu'il ne soit pas plus reconnu sur le fandom français.

**Alice** : Merci beaucoup, pareil, tes compliments me font super plaisir ! Et très heureuse d'apprendre que tu as remarqué ce couple. A l'occasion, remate les premiers arcs et je suis sûre que tu y verras bien plus clairement la relation potentiellement yaoiste qui émerge entre eux dès le départ ^^ Ces deux là son fait pour être ensemble ! lol

Par ailleurs, tu dis être plus attirée par le GrimmIchi… arrête-moi si mon opinion te dérange, mais je le trouve assez incompatible. Systématiquement, Ichigo est l'uke dans ce couple, et ça parait logique d'un point de vue physique. Pourtant Ichigo n'a rien d'un uke selon moi, il est puissant et quand même relativement viril, voilà pourquoi j'ai du mal avec ce couple. Aussi, je suis curieuse de savoir ce qu'il a de si attrayant pour être le number one des couples dans Bleach (en france du moins) !

D'autre part, personne n'a pensé à un petit IchiUlqui ? J'ai très envie d'écrire sur eux, je pense que ça pourrait être assez sulfureux ^^

Bref, merci encore à vous deux et à bientôt à l'occasion d'autres lectures j'espère !


End file.
